Devious Angel
by lilzazu
Summary: Will be 1xR eventually...for once...not too many OC characters...About Relena, new in town..and gangs...CHAPTER 4!! PLEASE READ N REVIEW!
1. Newcomer

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello fellow writers and readers! Here is yet another story..and this time, Relena is a part of it...I know...u see? I do like her! so, it's somewhat clumsy here, as I establish the plot..but will get better, I promise!!! Now, read on and I need some ideas...those areas which are indicated in the story...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
  


**_Devious Angel   
Chapter 1: Newcomer_**   
  
  
  
     Relena Peacecraft stepped into her new home. It was a mansion that her father had just bought in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island. She sighed. Yet again, her father was sending her to observe an area for his business. The famous businessman had business in many major cities, such as New York, Toronto, Vancouver, London, and Ukraine. Now, he wanted to promote his business into smaller areas, such as the maritime islands. Relena was to spend a year in Charlottetown, and here she was. She looked around the front hall. The expensive decorations were obviously done by famous interior designers. Again, she wished her father would let her design her own house, as designing was one of her hobbies. She was good at it, but that didn't change her father's mind. His words rang in her head.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     "I don't want you fooling around with the mansions Relena. Once business is established, many guests with reside there for short periods. I need professionals."   
  
     She had protested to no avail. "Father, aren't I professional enough? I can design anything! Don't you believe in me and my work?"   
  
     "Of course I do Relena. But, I want to be sure that you don't mess up. Your styles do not necessarily suit a house either. You are better at designing clothes. I've noticed that you cut up and fixed up the new dress I bought you. I thought it was supposed to be up to your knees, but it's much too short now. I had the housekeeper throw them out."   
  
     "Father!"   
  
     'You know you aren't to wear such things. End of discussion Relena, I'm very busy. You just aren't allowed to design the houses. I will allow you to design your room as long as I see your plans for it first."   
  
     "Yes Father…" _ 'But Father…those were for Anna, not me…not that you would care…'_   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
     She sat down on the couch in the living room. It was a nice place, as usual, but she wished she could spice it up a little. It was much too formal, but that was what her father wanted.   
  
     "Miss. Relena?"   
  
     Relena looked up to see the man that always traveled with her, Pagan. He was a friendly man, in his fifties, and was almost like a second father to her, as her own was much too busy with his business. Despite her protests though, the man insisted on calling her Miss Relena, not just Relena.   
  
     "Yes Pagan?"   
  
     "Your father is on the phone for you."   
  
     "Thank you." She said with a sigh. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked over to the videophone and switched on the hold button.   
  
     "Good afternoon, Father."   
  
     "Afternoon Relena. How is Charlottetown?"   
  
     "It's beautiful Father. The air here is quite clean. I feel refreshed despite the many hours of travel."   
  
     "That's good. And the house?"   
  
     "It's beautiful as usual."   
  
     "If you want Relena, you can send me your new designs for your room once you have them."   
  
     "Really Father?"   
  
     "Yes Relena. You are to start school on Monday after this weekend, and I've already spoken to the principal. He is ready to welcome you to Princeton's Academy."   
  
     "All right, Father."   
  
     "Well, I have to head to another meeting. Relena, you are to call me back once and week all right?"   
  
     "I know."   
  
     "Have fun then."   
  
     With that, the phone call ended. She sighed. May as well take these two days to settle in and take a look at her uniform, as well as the area.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     "Class, you have a new classmate here, Relena Peacecraft." Relena's homeroom teacher, Miss. Turner introduced with a small smile. Relena nodded.   
  
     "I'm pleased to meet you, fellow classmates. I hope we can become friends." She said. There were no replies, and Relena silently followed the teacher's direction to a seat near the back of the classroom. She slid into her seat, as the girl next to her looked her up and down.   
  
     "You're beautiful." She said bluntly. Relena blushed.   
  
     "Thank you."   
  
     "My name is Noin. Lucrezia Noin."   
  
     "Relena Peacecraft." She nodded, taking the extended hand.   
  
     "Welcome to this side of town Relena. Call me Noin." Noin said in a soft voice as she turned her attention back to class. Relena frowned for a moment.   
  
     This side of town?   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     As the first two weeks past, Relena became friends with Noin to learn that she was part of a small gang. This gang consisted of another classmate, Zechs Merquise, Alex Timbers, and Mueller Simmons. (**A.N.**: Alex and Mueller, o.k? I didn't know their last names…so…) She spent time with them, as they were her only friends. She didn't know that others never approached her any more than being acquaintances due to the fact she was with this gang.   
  
     "We're known around as The Rose. (**A.N.**: Gang names someone?) The head of the group is Treize Kushrenada, and he doesn't go to this school. He owns the club down the main street. People tell us as a part of this group because we've got chokers." Noin said as she pointed out her choker. It was navy blue and in the center dangled a small pendant of a heart. She pulled out another similar choker.   
  
     "In time, if we find you suitable, you too, will become a part of the gang." She said, before slipping the choker into her pocket again. Relena didn't know what to say. Did she want to join the gang? Not THE gang, but any gang at all?   
  
     "What's so special about you guys?" She asked. Noin looked at Zechs, her boyfriend, who nodded for her to explain.   
  
     "There are two sides to this town. We're in the east side. The neighborhood is supposedly ruled by us, the teenagers that is. As mentioned we're known as Earth's Angels. The town is small here, so everyone knows us. We also have rivals on the other side of this town. They're 5 of them, and are known to do bad things. Their side of town is not as rich, and they all go to a school named Echo Collegiate. We know them as Devils, but on their side of town, they're called G-Angels. They have chokers too, with a cross on them. They also wear leather jackets."   
  
     Relena quietly took this into contemplation. She was to be accepted into The Rose, someday. She winced to herself. What a corny name.   
  
     To these people, she was a polite student, a rich girl, like much of the others students. But she was also creative. The G-Angels sounded interesting. But would they accept her? She wouldn't know. But she was going to find out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: I didn't quite know how to establish this plot..but..here it is..somewhat...clumsy..so..bear with me, it will get better, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! 


	2. Meeting G-Angels

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello fellow writers and readers! Here is yet another story..and this time, Relena is a part of it...I know...u see? I do like her! so, it's somewhat clumsy here, as I establish the plot..but will get better, I promise!!! Now, read on and I need some ideas...those areas which are indicated in the story...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
  


**_Devious Angel   
Chapter 2: Meeting G-Angels_**   
  
  
  
     It was a week after the talk with Noin about the different gangs when Relena signed up for a design contest. According to the rules, one had 2 hours to come up with a design, whether it be for an article of clothing, a piece of furniture, a room, or even a hairstyle. It didn't have to be realistic; the winner was wanted for creativity. The prize was a one-week workshop with a designer of their choice from a given list, but Relena wanted to go for the fun of it. She knew she wouldn't win; she was just an amateur. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Then, Noin and gang confronted her again.   
  
     "You signed up for the designing contest." Alex said in an accusing tone.   
  
     "And?" Relena asked off handedly. She decided that she didn't want to join this Rose gang; the people were too…untrusting. They were cold, and most likely didn't care about her anyway.   
  
     "The contest takes place on the _OTHER_ side of town." Mueller continued.   
  
     "So?" Relena turned to fully face Alex, Mueller and Noin.   
  
     "It takes place in EC."   
  
     "EC?"   
  
     "Echo Collegiate." Noin said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you know anything?"   
  
     _'Excuse me for being a new comer.'_ Relena thought. "I've only been here for a week, and I haven't been there yet." She replied defensively. She turned around and took a few steps down the hallway. She paused, and turned her head, looking slightly over her shoulder.   
  
     "It doesn't matter if it's at Echo Collegiate or not. I'm going there for the contest. But I'll thank you for any warning, as they seem to be given. It's clear that the war between you guys and the gang there is between possession. And I won't be caught in it." She said before walking down the hallway and out the door of the school. She didn't have to look back to see their expressions. She could feel their glare.   
  
  
     The week passed by pretty much uneventfully for Relena. She refused to talk to any of the members of the Rose Gang. Although it may have seemed like she was avoiding them due to the last talk, it was for other reasons. Relena was actually afraid that talking to them would make her change her mind about joining the contest. In truth, she was going mainly for the contest, but she had to admit that she wanted to meet this other gang. G-Angels. The name felt familiar, as if she belonged to it. She'd have to wait and see. For some reason, she had no doubt that the gang would be there. It only made sense as people from the entire town, their side or the side she lived in, would be there. It _was_ their school and side of town, after all.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
  
     Relena stepped out of her car as Pagan opened the door for her. She looked up at Echo Collegiate, taking in the surroundings. The school was made of bricks, most likely at least 30 years old, but still in average state. There were several students she recognized from her own school, but she didn't know any of them. Then, there were the students of EC itself. Those students apparently belonged, as they were dressed differently, and lounged on the stairs of the school and the property, obviously knowing the place well. Unlike the side of town she came from, where most students were dressed up in expensive clothing of popular brand names, these students dressed casually. The girl's she recognized from her school wore blouses and skirts. The girl's from this school wore jeans and sweatshirts, tank tops and short skirts, all casual wear in the chilly November weather. She glanced down at her own loose, comfortable, dark jeans with her red sweater. She doubt she fit, but she didn't want to wear any of her tank tops or skirts. Yet. She needed to see the area first. Plus, she couldn't dress too informally for the contest. Famous designers were going to be there.   
  
     She started up the cement stairs, ignoring all the looks she was getting. First things first, she had to register for the contest. That was her priority. Looking at people and signs of the G-Angel gang would come next…   
  
     She paused hesitantly. So much for the gang coming next. Near the top of the stairs were two boys. One had blond hair, the other with long chestnut hair, in a braid. Both of them had black leather jackets on. The blond wore black pants and Relena could see the beige top inside the leather jacket. He had light blue eyes that looked friendly. The one with long chestnut hair had a pair of loose, baggy dark jeans on. Inside his leather jacket was a tight violet shirt. His eyes were violet. Also looked friendly. Both of them wore the navy choker with a cross.   
  
     _ 'Looks can be deceiving Relena!' _ She told herself. She swallowed, keeping her face neutral. Both of them were looking at her. As she stopped to read the sign at the door for directions into the school to the cafeteria where the contest was to be held, another teen, to her left, was watching here. She turned with a questioningly look to him, taking him in. He was Chinese, black hair tied back into a tight ponytail. He had on a leather jacket, blue top, and black pants. He also wore a navy choker with a cross.   
  
     "Yes? Is something the matter?" She asked politely. The Chinese straightened from his place where he had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.   
  
     "New in town?" He asked, looking her up and down.   
  
     "Yes." She answered.   
  
     "Be careful around town." He pushed past her to join his fellow gang members. She ignored them, entering the school and following the posted directions to the cafeteria. Once there, she registered at the table with an elderly man, who gave her the confirmation number she needed and directed her to her seat.   
  
     Relena stepped into the surprisingly clean cafeteria, most likely cleaned for the event. The tables had a bench connected to them, and boards were set up at about a meter and a half sections to separate 'desks'. All contestants were to face one direction. Matching her number with her desk, Relena put down her bag, and took out her needed materials: pencils, black pens, fine liners, pencil crayons, ruler, eraser, and drawing board. Setting up the small area as she did at home, she glanced around her. As she sat down in her place and turned to look forward, she almost fell back. In front of her stood yet another G-Angel member. She bit her lip.   
  
     "You scared me." She said. The youth straightened and sat down on the bench across from her. She studied him, as he studied her.   
  
     Relena could tell that this one was Japanese. He wore the same choker, leather jacket, and a cobalt top with dark jeans. His eyes were an icy cobalt blue.   
  
     "Relena Peacecraft." He said. She looked back at him, startled.   
  
     "How'd you know?" She asked, confused.   
  
     "Your name tag." He pointed out. She flushed. Of course, what kind of a question did she ask?   
  
     "You don't have a name tag." She murmured. "What's your name? Are you here for the contest too?"   
  
     The teen nodded. "My name is Heero Yuy." He lowered his voice. "Be careful around this town."   
  
     Relena almost glared at him. "Why is everyone telling me that? Another Chinese with a ponytail said the same thing outside. So did Noin, Alex, and Mueller!" She said, exasperated. Heero raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Chinese youth, and then narrowed as eyes at the mentioning of Noin, Alex and Mueller.   
  
     "Why?" He leaned forward, inches from her face. Relena almost backed down, but she forced herself to stay still.   
  
     "Yea, why?" She managed to choke out.   
  
     "Simple. You are very beautiful Relena Peacecraft. People will take advantage of you. You look pretty innocent. This town is pretty rough when it comes to teenagers."   
  
     Relena flushed at the comment of being beautiful. She knew she was pretty, but this was the first time that someone, apart from her father's clients, called her beautiful. Heero straightened and crossed the distance between benches to seat himself directly in front of her, back facing her. He turned back for a moment.   
  
     "Meet me outside the school after the contest." He said. She nodded, and he turned back around.   
  
     The contest was explained, and this year's topic was to design a costume for the upcoming prom. The requirements were that it had to be formal. Both guys and girls participating in the contest were to design a dress. Relena set to work, the perfect design in her head.   
  
     Two hours later, the contests were submitted. Relena repacked her bag, and headed for the front of the school. In the distance, she could see Heero in front of her, just exiting the school. Glancing at her watch, she realized that Pagan would be there. She exited, and stood, scanning the road for the elder man.   
  
     "Relena." Heero wasn't far, just beside her, leaning against the wall.   
  
     "Just a minute Heero. I just want to drop my stuff off and tell Pagan to pick me up later."   
  
     "Sure. Don't bother, I'll give you a lift home." He answered. Spotting the car, Relena didn't answer and made her way down to the car. Pagan opened the door, and Relena dropped her bag off.   
  
     "How did the contest go Miss Relena?" Pagan asked. Relena smiled. "It was create, I had fun. I never designed under pressure. I think the outcome is better as long as it isn't stressful." Relena answered. "Oh, Pagan, I'm going to walk around in this part of the town. You go on home first. I'll be back later, you don't have to pick me up."   
  
     "Are you sure, Miss Relena?"   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "All right." Pagan closed the door and got into the drivers seat. With a final wave, he drove off. Relena turned back to the school to see Heero and his friends, all in leather jackets, seated to the bottom left of the stairs to the school. There was one more addition: a tall youth with brown hair cascading down his face in a unibang to cover half of his face. He was wearing an emerald shirt under the jacket with blue jeans. His eyes were green, and sharp, studying her. The expression was almost cold. Taking a deep breath, Relena started toward Heero across the street. She paused in front of them.   
  
     "You wanted to speak to me Heero?" She asked after a moment. Heero nodded, standing.   
  
     "I wanted to introduce you to this side of the town and to meet my friends." Heero turned to his four friends. "Guys, this is Relena Peacecraft from the other side of town. She's new here." He turned back to Relena. "Relena, this is Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei." He introduced, pointing to each of the boys. They nodded in reply, only the blond and chestnut with long hair smiling at her.   
  
     "Nice to meet you." She said. Wufei snorted.   
  
     "She has manners Yuy."   
  
     "It's a pleasure." Quatre cut him off. "Of course she does Wufei! She's a well brought up lady!"   
  
     Relena flushed at the comment. "Anything else?" She asked Heero. Heero nodded, and gestured for her to sit. She did as told, sitting on the railing at the side.   
  
     "Your side of the town is ruled by the Rose Gang." Heero started.   
  
     "I know. They want me in."   
  
     Heero's eyes narrowed. "Then you probably know us Devils."   
  
     "I thought the name was G-Angels." Relena asked. Heero nodded.   
  
     "It is."   
  
     "So, what's special? What's the war between you two gangs?"   
  
     "Heero." Trowa said in a low voice. Relena could tell there were things they wanted to keep hidden. It wasn't wrong; they didn't know her well.   
  
     "I'm sorry for asking. I just wondered about the Rose Gang. What's with them? They are all stuck up and rich and just…" She struggled for a word. "Cold. You guys are…" She trailed off.   
  
     "Are?" Duo asked.   
  
     "I don't know. I hardly know you all." She shrugged and stood. "I'm going for lunch. Care to point me in the right direction?"   
  
     "Café all right?" Quatre asked, standing. Relena nodded as the others all stood.   
  
     "We'll go with you. Our treat. Welcome to town." Heero said.   
  
     "Thank yo-"   
  
     "RELENA!"   
  
     Relena flinched at the sound of the roaring voice. She turned to see Zechs, Noin, Alex and Mueller. It was Alex who had called her. Relena hated the sound of her name said by him. Alex always made it sound like "Relana".   
  
     "It's Relena." She snapped at him, fed up. "What is it?"   
  
     "What are you doing here?" Alex asked, eyeing the G-Angels.   
  
     "I was here for the contest Alex. When did you become my personal guard? If I do recall, we've only met for a week."   
  
     "The contest is over Relena." Noin said. "Let's go."   
  
     "No. I'm going to lunch. They've offered to show me around this side of town and I'd like that much better. None of you showed me anything; I found everything on my own. It'd be nice to be truly accepted and welcomed."   
  
     "Heero Yuy." Zechs said.   
  
     "Zechs Merquise. Long time no see." Heero returned. "Anything wrong with my showing Miss Relena around this side of town?"   
  
     "Of course not. Relena is free."   
  
     "Zechs!" Noin interrupted, but Zechs held up his hand to silence her.   
  
     "Do as you please Heero Yuy. But do know that she's an important person. Keep her alive."   
  
     "Done." Heero nodded curtly. He turned to Relena. "Let's go."   
  
     Relena only nodded before turning on her heel and following the 5 youths she just met today. But Noin caught her hand.   
  
     "Take this Relena." She slipped the choker with the heart into Relena's hand before she could protest, and jogged after her other friends. With a sigh, Relena pocketed the choker and followed the teens to the café. She was angry.   
  
  
     She was human. Not property. What did Zechs mean by free? How dare he refer to her as property?! And worst of all, they had no right to order her to go home, or follow her for that matter…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: How is the second chapter? I hope it's good...next chapter: to explain which gang Relena will choose!!! Guesses anyone? 


	3. Relena's Decision

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:** Hello fellow writers and readers! Here is yet another story..and this time, Relena is a part of it...I know...u see? I do like her! so, it's somewhat clumsy here, as I establish the plot..but will get better, I promise!!! Now, read on and I need some ideas...those areas which are indicated in the story...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
  


**_Devious Angel   
Chapter 3: Relena's Decision_**   
  
  
  
     "Anything in particular that you want?" Duo asked. They were now sitting in the Royal Café at a round table. She was sitting in between Duo and Heero. Wufei was next to Heero, then Trowa, and Quatre, next to Duo. The café was filled with students from the design contest.   
  
     "Anything is fine." Relena answered, scanning the menu. "I'll have a chicken sandwich."   
  
     "Better not." Duo snickered. "You don't know what they put in there. Wu-man got sick both times he ate that."   
  
     "My name is Wufei, Maxwell."   
  
     "Wufei Maxwell?"   
  
     "Shut up Maxwell!"   
  
     "O.k Shut up. I never knew Chinese names were so alike English words." Duo said thoughtfully. Relena hid a giggle as Wufei's face turned slightly red.   
  
     "I'll just have a club sandwich then." Relena said in order to break up the building argument."   
  
     "Good choice. It's what we always get here." Duo answered, signaling the waiter.   
  
     "Hey Duo! The whole gang's here eh? Who's the new gang member?"   
  
     Relena studied the cheerful, friendly girl. She had curly brown hair up to her shoulders, and was wearing tight jeans, a short t-shirt that showed off her midriff, She had large brown eyes, and was smiling brightly. She had on a nametag, which read 'Lily"   
  
     "What's up Lily? She's not in the gang. She's new in town, comes from the other side. Her name's Relena." Duo replied, grinning at the girl.   
  
     "Other side of town?" The girl frowned.   
  
     "No, don't judge her yet Lily!" Quatre quickly said. "Relena's nice, she's different."   
  
     "I'll trust your judgment Quat." The girl smiled and extended her hand. "The name's Lily. Welcome to Charlottetown. Hope you like it here. Come here often, one of the best cafés in town, and pretty cheap too. A lot of students hang around here."   
  
     Relena smiled and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Relena Peacecraft."   
  
     Duo laughed. "Selling your café already Lily? Of course students hang around here! You're one of the most popular girls in Echo."   
  
     Lily raised an eyebrow. "You saying my food isn't good enough, Maxwell?"   
  
     Duo's mouth dropped open. "How could you think that?" He asked, mocking hurt. "I come here everyday! Are you saying I have no taste in food?"   
  
     "Or anything." Wufei muttered. Relena looked on, amused, as Duo shot Wufei a glare.   
  
     "At least I'm not a woman hater." Duo shot back. He leaned back, tipping his chair onto the back two legs. "Then again, there's Sally Po."   
  
     Wufei turned red. "There's nothing between us! We're study partners!"   
  
     "Sure you are." Duo nodded. "I'm sure it's just study partners." He winked at Relena who giggled.   
  
     "Stop it you two." Quatre said. "Settle down."   
  
     "You guys are amusing." Lily said, turning. "Your sandwiches will be here in 10 minutes."   
  
     "10?!" Duo exclaimed, apparently horrified. "I'll have starved!"   
  
     "You'll survive." Lily rolled her eyes. "I do have other customers you know." She walked around the counter and ducked into the kitchen.   
  
     "Hurry!" Duo called after her. Relena laughed. Duo's eyes sparkled as he turned to her. "So, what do you think of this café?"   
  
     "Much better than the one I went to with the others." She answered. "Honestly, it's much better here. Not all about money and popular brand name clothing." She sighed. "I hate having to act like a rich 20 year old when I'm only 15."   
  
     "Well, you're welcome here any time." Quatre offered.   
  
     "Unless you decide to join them." Trowa added, eyes searching Relena for any sign of offense, or anything. Instead, Relena gave him a surprised and horrified look. "Them? Rose Gang?" She asked. "No way! Not on my self-designed clothing!" She leaned back, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Her back encountered a hand and she turned to see it was Duo's. Duo was smirking at her. She flushed and sat up. "Anyway, what kind of a corny name is that? Rose Gang? Give me a break!"   
  
     "I like the way you think." Duo smiled, leaning closer. Heero reached around and pushed him back. "Back off Duo." He said.   
  
     "Don't mind Duo." Quatre smiled sincerely. "He's known to flirt with every girl around."   
  
     "I do not!" Duo once again leaned back on his chair. Relena smiled.   
  
     "It feels better here than at the so-called rich side of town." Relena rolled her eyes. "There's more to life than riches. Like designing."   
  
     "Speaking of which, you'll be back tomorrow right?" Duo asked. "For the results of the designing contest?"   
  
     Relena nodded. "But is it true that because I live where I do, I'm not welcomed here?"   
  
     "Of course not!" Quatre said.   
  
     "Quatre's from your side of town. Not popular there, being a part of our gang." Trowa said.   
  
     "How did that happen?" Relena wondered aloud. Duo chuckled.   
  
     "Q decided to get to know the whole town. Zechs confronted him to join their gang, but he refused to join any gang at all. Then, he came here and fell in love with me, and after a bit of searching his background on Heero's part, he became one of us. He's the one who got us all the leather jackets."   
  
     "Duo." Trowa said warningly. Duo raised his arms hands up.   
  
     "O.k, my bad. Relena, Quatre didn't fall in love with me." Duo dropped his smile. "He fell in love with Trowa. They're the cutest couple in town." The grin returned. "Of course, it doesn't mean that Quatre doesn't like me, Quatre likes everyone."   
  
     "Duo, that's enough." Heero said. Quatre was blushing, and Trowa had his arm around his shoulder. Once again, Trowa was studying Relena. Relena bit her lip, holding her comment as their sandwiches were placed in front of them.   
  
     "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She blurted out suddenly. Everyone was reaching for their food when they all paused, except for Duo, who took a large bite. "Are you trying to judge me by my looks, my clothes or whatever else?"   
  
     Trowa looked momentarily surprised before his stoic look returned. "I'm wondering if you're like every other girl from your side of town. We're not rich like you are, except for Quatre. And I'm also wondering if Quatre and my being together bothers you in a way it bothers the others. Apparently, it's wrong. But honestly, I don't care because I love Quatre and no one else."   
  
     "Why would I care? It's your love life! I came here for friendship, I'm here for my Father, and I'm house sitting. Don't you think it sucks to be on that side of town? Everything is by regulations and I'm sick of it. I came here for the contest, and you were nice to me and invited me to lunch. I have no other intention of judging you for the other gang." Relena stood and reached into her pocket for the choker Noin gave her. She slapped it onto the center of the round table. Her voice was low and tense. "I don't care about them. I hate them. What they hell where they talking about, my being free? If it's all about possession to you people, then I'd rather be a loner on either side of town." Relena pulled her chair back. "I thank you for lunch." She added quietly before walking out the door.   
  
     The five looked at each other, Heero glaring at Trowa. The latter raised his hands up and shrugged.   
  
     "It's all right Trowa." Duo murmured. "Yuy, up. We're going to find that girl."   
  
     Heero shoved his chair back and stalked out of the café, Duo following after he grabbed his jacket.   
  
     "Don't worry about it guys. It's fine." He murmured. Quatre looked gratefully at the braided teen before said teen disappeared out of the door after his friend, calling after him. He then turned to Trowa, who was staring at his glass of water. He smiled, reaching up to take Trowa's hand, which was resting on his shoulder.   
  
     "It's all right Trowa." He murmured. "I understand you."   
  
     Trowa took a moment before turning to look at Quatre. He gave the blond a small smile. "Thank you Quatre." He said, leaning close and kissing the blond quickly. Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
     "Finish up your lunches, and we'll pack the stuff for Yuy and Maxwell. Maybe for the girl too, if the two of them are lucky." He said, picking up his sandwich. The other two nodded, resuming their eating.   
  
  
  
     Relena walked out of the café almost angrily. In the back of her mind, she knew that Trowa was just trying to see what she thought, but she was too angry to care. She had no idea where she was, and decided to head toward Echo Collegiate. From there, she could follow the path her car had taken that morning, the single path that eventually led to her street. The ride had taken 40 minutes as she lived near the edge of that side of town, meaning she had over and hour to walk from the school, but she didn't care. Walking would let her steam out.   
  
     _ 'They don't know who I am! They're only judging me by looks, how I react to various things, they don't care who I am! I'm not an object, I'm a human just like they are!' _ Relena thought angrily as she walked on. First her father, treating her like any other of his female business associates, sending her everywhere a year prior to his arrival to see the area. She was his daughter for God's sake! She frowned, looking around. She didn't recognize where she was.   
  
     "Echo Collegiate is down two blocks. Turn right for another block and turn up the street. You'll see the school there." Came a cheerful voice behind her.   
  
     "Thank you." She said curtly before continuing. Footsteps behind her continued to follow her. After a block, Relena whirled around to face Duo and Heero.   
  
     "Stop following me." She said, glaring at them.   
  
     "We aren't." Duo shrugged. "We're going back to the school. We like to hang out there. Our turf. Care to walk together?"   
  
     "No thank you." Relena stepped to the side. "Go ahead." She gestured for them to go forward.   
  
     "Look, Relena, Trowa was just wondering how you would react to his relationship with another guy."   
  
     "I wouldn't care. It isn't my love life. If they're happy, well, who am I to say anything at all? I'm just another rich girl from your enemy side of town." She clenched a fist. "I'm not property between the two of you. I'll stay here for however long my father wants me to, and then I'm leaving. If I have to be alone for this entire time, so be it." She turned to continue walking.   
  
     Heero glared at her back before his hand shot forward and caught her wrist. Relena pulled away, but he didn't let go.   
  
     "We aren't trying to treat you like property." He said. "It's just that when Quatre decided to join us, both for Trowa and for our friendship, he turned away from the Rose Gang and they got angry. Zechs wanted him with them because Quatre's father is one of the most powerful and rich people on earth. He owns half of the colonies in space. The reason Zechs referred to you as free is that you haven't exactly joined them yet. He said not for me to kill you because…" Heero trailed off, looking away. "Because I almost killed Quatre once when he was caught between the two sides of town. Quatre's important. Like I said, his father is an important man."   
  
     Relena raised an eyebrow." Owns half the colonies in space…Quatre Winner?" She gasped.   
  
     Duo nodded. "You got it."   
  
     "I had no idea…our father's are good friends."   
  
     Heero nodded. "You're a Peacecraft. Your father has business in many cities."   
  
     "Heero! Duo!" Quatre called as he came up the street with Trowa and Wufei.   
  
     "I'm sorry." Trowa said as soon as they reached the group of three. Relena nodded, extending her hand.   
  
     "As am I for the outburst." Relena returned.   
  
     Trowa took her hand and they shook. Quatre smiled, handing each of them separate paper bags.   
  
     "The sandwiches! Thanks Quatre!" Duo smiled, digging into his lunch. Heero nodded, eating as well.   
  
     "Thank you Quatre." Relena nodded as she too pulled out her sandwich. She was hungry.   
  
     They ate in silence as they made their way to the school.   
  
     "Relena, I want to ask you to join us." Heero said after some time. He balled up his paper bag and tossed it into the trashcan. It went straight in. Relena was just finishing her sandwich, and turned to Heero. Heero was studying her. "Would you consider it?"   
  
     Relena shrugged. "I'll think about it."   
  
     "Take this then." Heero handed her a choker with a cross on it. Relena smiled and pocketed it. Balling up her paper bag, she tossed it into the trashcan as well. It went right in. Duo's eyes widened.   
  
     "You play basketball?"   
  
     "I do many things." Relena winked. She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late, I should head back now before my father's secretary calls to check on me."   
  
     "Check on you?" Duo asked. She nodded.   
  
     "Quatre Winner, you should know."   
  
     Quatre flushed. "You know I'm…"   
  
     "Yes. I do."   
  
     "Which one of you told?" Quatre looked at Duo and Heero. Duo pointed at Heero.   
  
     "I guessed. Heero only told me about owning colonies." Relena clarified. Quatre groaned. "Who wouldn't have guessed?"   
  
     "Well, I have an early curfew, I'm guessing the Winner's curfew is later?"   
  
     Quatre shook his head. "Nah. My father knows enough that I'm always late. He gave up checking on me.   
  
     "Lucky." Relena sighed. "How about you guys? Your families?"   
  
     "Orphan." Duo shrugged.   
  
     "Staying with Heero. Sister works in a traveling circus." Trowa replied.   
  
     "I don't need anyone." Wufei said. "No family. Amnesia."   
  
     "I'm sorry." Relena said softly. "It's tough isn't it, no families? I don't have my mother either…in a way, not my father too."   
  
     Quatre nodded. "It's tough when they're there, but not really there." He sympathized. "I hope you'll join us Relena. We're family to each other."   
  
     Relena nodded. "I should go home now." She stood from the step she was sitting on.   
  
     "I'll give you a lift." Heero said. "But only to the edge of town."   
  
     "I understand. Thank you."   
  
     "See you tomorrow Relena!" Duo said. She nodded and waved goodbye, following Heero to his vehicle.   
  
  
  
     Relena looked at the beautiful Yamaha motorcycle. It was black, and shiny. She stood, uncertain, studying it.   
  
     "Not used to motorcycles?" Heero asked. Relena shrugged.   
  
     "It's a father daughter thing. This one's a beauty."   
  
     "Had her for a year."   
  
     "Lucky you can drive." Relena sighed. "My father won't let me."   
  
     "You're only 15. You can't drive." Heero scofed. "I'm 16. Hop on." Heero righted the motorcycle and swung his leg over it. He handed her a helmet, which she put on. Then, she sat down behind him.   
  
     "Hold on tight. I drive fast." Heero warned. Relena smiled, wrapping her arms around Heero's waist.   
  
     "Excellent. Anyway, I'm 16 this year too. Father won't let me drive anyway." She said. "Wait Heero."   
  
     Heero turned back to her, tipping his helmet up.   
  
     "You didn't tell me about your family."   
  
     "Don't have one." Heero said gruffly. "The guys are my family. My parents are both dead, I've been alone all my life. They left me enough money to last a few lifetimes. That's why apart from Quatre, we live together. My parents owned a small apartment that I now own. The guys each have their own apartment there, and we get along. The lower levels, I rent out to other people in town."   
  
     "I see."   
  
     "Don't feel sorry for me." Heero turned forward, revving the engine of his motorcycle. "I get along fine, and I don't need them."   
  
     "You don't need anyone but your friends. I don't have anyone who cares."   
  
     "So join us." With that, Heero revved the engines one more time before the motorcycle shot forward.   
  
  
  
     Relena lay down on her bed that night with a sigh. Between the two gangs, she definitely chose the G-Angels. But what would the Rose Gang do? She certainly couldn't transfer schools as her father had spoken to the principal of Princeton's Academy. She sighed again, lifting the choker with the cross on it. The silver cross sparkled in the light of her room as she studied it. With her other hand, she lifted up the choker with a heart on it and frowned at it. Too mushy for her taste. She put it down on the table beside her bed and continued to study the cross. She remembered what happened when Heero stopped the motorcycle.   
  
  
  
     Noin and Alex were standing there, leaning against a stone wall. The two of them glared at Heero and Relena as Relena stood from the motorcycle and handed the helmet back to Heero. Noin came forward.   
  
     "Relena." She had said in a low voice.   
  
     "What is it this time?" Relena had whirled around, glaring at the taller girl.   
  
     "Hey Devil." Alex smirked. "No one is allowed to touch your black bike that you bought with the money that they left you as an apology for abandoning you. What makes Relena so special." Alex had placed a hand on her shoulder. Relena had turned to him, slapping his hand away. He looked shocked as she stared at him coldly.   
  
     "That was a mean thing to say Alex. Then again, coming from a rich family, you're all just spoiled brats." She shot back.   
  
     "Relena." Heero had pulled her back. "I don't need you to stick up for me." He said. He turned to Alex, glaring hard at him. "My black bike is off limits to you people with dirty hands. It may be cheaper than any of your cars, but its beauty is appreciated by others."   
  
     "You're a nobody, that's why."   
  
     "Relena, let's go." Noin had said. Relena pulled away. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Take into account Alex, that life isn't about riches." She turned to Heero and leaned down slightly, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the wonderful day. I feel welcomed to Charlottetown. I'll be sure to take what you said into account. Your words have meaning unlike the incessant blabber I've been hearing form rich kids of with taste." She winked at his somewhat surprised look. "See you tomorrow Heero." She had then turned and stalked away towards her home. She heard Heero's bike come to life and Heero drove away.   
  
     Neither Noin nor Alex had followed her.   
  
  
  
     Relena smiled, knowing the two rich teens were probably shocked at her words. Surprisingly, she didn't care. She was tired to playing Ms. Goody Two-shoes. The G-Angels were the kind of people she liked. Relena clasped the choker around her neck and slipped under the warm covers of her bed. She knew her answer now.   
  
  
  
     _Heero…_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: This chapter took a while...I hope people will read this...and read on! ^__^ Please Review and comment! 


	4. Different Values of Money

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I want to. I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making money.   
  
**AN:**Gomen Nasai..I haven't been writing much...and I'll skip this writing part and get on to the story. More notes at the bottom. S'cuse all errors!   
  
  
~*~*~*~* are flashbacks   
_ 'blah blah'_ are thoughts   
  


**_Devious Angel   
Chapter 4: Different Values of Money_**   
  
  
  
     Relena waited with a small smile as Pagan drove away. She looked across the street to Echo Collegiate. Once again, students were standing all around the front, chattering excitedly. The doors were still closed as Relena had arrived an extra half an hour. It seems that everyone planned to arrive earlier, as she could see many of the contestants milling around, all wearing their contestant tags. The weather was surprisingly warm compared to the chilly winds of the day before, and she wore a light blue tank top with dark blue jeans. Since only the results were given, she didn't need to dress formally. In fact, only the contest duration was considered 'formal'. She crossed the road, glancing at the main stairs. The Devils were there, talking. Heero was leaning against the stone side of the stairs, arms crossed, eyes closed. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the steps, and Duo was standing in front of them with his back to her. By Heero's feet was a large, brown paper bag. Taking a deep breath, Relena took a moment to reach up to her neck and touch the pendant on the choker. The feel of the cross-shape soothed her a bit and she made her way up the stairs.   
  
     "Good morning." She greeted them with a smile. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had already noticed her as she walked up to them, Quatre already smiling. She noticed that all three of them were looking at her hand, which was covering the pendant of the choker they saw she was wearing, even Quatre, despite the friendly smile. Duo whirled around, a big smile plastered on his face.   
  
     "Relena! My day has been made hearing you say good morning to me!" he exclaimed.   
  
     "Actually Duo, she was greeting all of us, not just you." Quatre pointed out with a chuckle. Duo rolled his eyes as he turned back to the blond.   
  
     "You never know if she was directing it just to me Q." Duo stated with an almost lazy voice. Relena shook her head lightly in bemusement before she looked to Heero, gripping the pendant slightly tighter. His eyes were still closed, but a moment later, he opened them, studying her. He glanced at her hand before his cobalt eyes shifted up to look her in the eyes.   
  
     "You made you your mind." He said with a slight nod toward the necklace. The other guys all stood along side Heero, forming a partial semi-circle in front of her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out another choker that she also held by the pendant so they could not see which one she held, and which she wore. She paused a moment, schooling her expression to be as serious as she could when she simply wanted to smile. Even Duo had a straight face of anticipation. She exhaled silently and let go of both the pendants, the cross sparkling in the sun around her neck, and the heart swinging on it's chain. For a moment, the sunlight prevented the 5 other teens from seeing the necklace. Duo was the first to notice that the chain she held was the heart. Immediately, he whooped, knowing that the one around her neck was a cross.   
  
     "Yea Relena!" He shouted, swinging an arm around Wufei's shoulders. Wufei grunted, but there was a different, friendlier look in his eyes. Quatre smiled outright as did Duo, and Trowa nodded in approval, squeezing Quatre's hand in relief and reassurance. Heero remained passive, but for a moment, Relena locked eyes with him, and he looked happy before he blinked and the emotion in his eyes disappeared.   
  
     _ 'He's good with his masks.' _ Relena noted. She smiled as well. "Am I welcome?"   
  
     "You sure are!" Duo came forward and gave her a hug. Relena was startled for a moment before she returned it as fiercely as Duo. No one had given her a hug in a long time and she missed the feeling of affection. Heero bent down slightly, and picked up the paper bag by his feet. Duo stepped way from Relena and Heero came forward, handing the bag to her. She smiled.   
  
     "Leather jacket?" She guessed. She opened the bag and glanced inside before she pulled out the garment of clothing. The leather wasn't new; it was worn just right so it would be comfortable, yet still looked new. She held it up to her and smiled. It was just slightly too big for her, but she could fix it just as easily.   
  
     "Heero man, you gave her your spare?" Duo asked, his tone incredulous. Relena looked at Heero.   
  
     "Your spare?" She asked.   
  
     "It's better than a new one. I hope you don't mind second-hand." He said gruffly. Relena smiled.   
  
     "Of course not Heero! By Duo's tone, I think I should be honored." She folded it up and tucked it back into the paper bag. "I'll wear it as soon as I fix it up to fit me." She glanced at her watch. "We should go now Heero, the results are out in 5 minutes."   
  
     Heero nodded. Trowa reached out for the paper bag. "I'll take that for you until you guys are done." He said. Relena paused a moment and smiled.   
  
     "Thank you Trowa." She said. Trowa's mouth quirked into a small smile that Relena knew was rare. She handed him the bag before turning and walking up the steps with Heero. She pushed away the feeling of unease as she walked into the school.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "First off we would like to thank all of you young adolescents who joined this contest. As you all know, the prize is not money, or anything that a normal young teen your age would particularly want from greed. You all know very well the prize is a workshop with a famous designer of your choice with a given list. There is no second or third prize either. The winner will also be given a hand projector of their creation." The speaker of all the judges said, standing on the stage in the cafeteria. Relena listened intently. The judge gave a small laugh. "I do know that telling you that you are all winners will fall on deaf ears as that will do nothing to console you, and you want me to move straight to the point."   
  
     A cheer went up in the contestants standing as the audience, a total of 57 people.   
  
     "Then, I will not delay another further." The man smiled and started to open the envelope he held in his hands. He paused in the middle. "Anyone mind if I take a quick washroom break before I do this? I do feel like putting you in a bit more suspense."   
  
     Shouts of protests rang in the cafeteria and the man chuckled as he continued his task of opening the envelope. The room was silent as the man pulled out the paper from within the envelope and scanned paper.   
  
     "It seems…" He said slowly. "That this year, we have not one winner, but two! And they are…" He looked at the group of people. "Lucrezia Noin and Relena Peacecraft! Congratulations ladies, please come up on stage!"   
  
     Blood froze in Relena's veins as she heard her name. She knew she had an equal chance as all others to win. What made her start was the mention of Noin. She did no designing whatsoever, least not to her knowledge! But she knew for sure, that Noin was not at the competition…was she?   
  
     _ 'She was there after the competition…' _ A little voice in the back of her mind said. Relena did not even hear the congratulations said to her and she glanced at Heero. His eyes were narrow, but his head moved slightly, telling her to go on stage. His expression was clearly stating they would talk about it later, although how she knew that, Relena had no idea. Numbly, she walked onto the stage.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
     "I can't believe this!" Relena said quietly, her eyes blazing angrily as she stepped outside with Heero. As they made their way down the stairs to the other group, she tightened her hand into a fist, so tight she knew her nails would leave marks on her palm. As they approached the other gang members, she looked up when Heero stretched an arm in front of her, and she stopped.   
  
     "Heero…" She trailed off, seeing the others looking across the stairs to the opposite side, and she looked over. Between the passing people, she could see the Rose Gang. She grit her teeth.   
  
     "Heero." Trowa said quietly, but Heero only nodded, glaring at the others. Relena didn't understand the silent communication. Already angered, she turned on her heel and made her way through the passing people toward the Rose Gang. Heero grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away. She approached them, almost sure that the others would be there to back her up. She glanced up the stairs to see Noin coming down, yet with her peripheral vision, she saw the gang still standing across the stairs. They had not followed. She turned again and glared at Zechs.   
  
     "Congratulations, Relena Peacecraft." He said as Noin came up to them. "And to you Noin." He eyed her choker. "So you have chosen." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know that we are now enemies."   
  
     Relena pushed his hand away forcefully. "We never were friends." She said curtly. She turned to Noin. "How?" She said quietly.   
  
     "Basically, Relena, we know how to use our money, not just in buying expenses. We were able to buy not onto the contest title ahead of time, but get a designer to make a good design, bought it from him, and submitted it." He said. "I wasn't talking to you." Relena steadied her angry voice. She knew she couldn't let her anger control her.   
  
     "We're all rich Relena, I'm sure you know how easily we can manipulate people. All our parents are important. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents paid for you to win." Noin said off handedly. She smiled sourly. "Oops. I forgot. You don't have a mother and your father is never around. Maybe that's why you are so naïve, and dress so…plainly." She said. She laughed along with Alex and Mueller. Anger rose in Relena, and she took a deep breath.   
  
     "You have no right to say that, Lucrezia Noin." She said. She glared at Alex and Mueller. "Nor have you got the right to laugh." Her voice was low and deadly. "You are all nothing but spoiled brats with money. But at least I know now." She glared at each of them in the eyes. "That I am much better than you are because I know how to rely on myself. I don't need money to help me win. Only myself. I'm much happier knowing that I can do this, and this is something you will never be able to do. We aren't equals. You know that." She glared at Zechs. "And I don't need goons to back me up either. I think it is plain for you to see why I chose the other gang."   
  
     For a moment, all was silent. Then, Zechs laughed. "So naïve Relena. You do not know that you're simply placing your money to waste. As for choosing the other gang, it's to your belief that you made the better choice. If they stick up for you, they would be behind you right now, instead of standing so far away. If they cared, they would tell you that some things that you say might become a threat. You are much too innocent to know our ways. I wouldn't speak like that if I were you." Zechs leaned forward, looking at Heero over Relena's shoulder as he spoke. "Let me warn you Peacecraft. One wrong word, and you may be killed. Just ask them. You are not the only one to wear that oh-so-honorable spare jacket of Yuy." He pulled back and they walked away. For a moment, Relena just stood there. She knew there were things that she didn't know about the gang. Her own thoughts returned to her.   
  
     _ 'I will not join a gang unless I have to, and only if I know their ways and ethics will I join.' _   
  
     She had simply broken her own vow. Yet, she thought as she stared at the Rose Gang's retreating backs, there was no turning back now. She belonged with the gang, no matter what anyone said. She'd have to learn their ways now. And she will.   
  
     Relena buried her thoughts and turned back to the gang. They were standing silently, other contestants still chattering in the background. She took another breath, looking at the sky.   
  
     _ 'Mother, please tell me if I'm doing the right thing…' _ She thought before she walked towards the others. She stopped silently in front of them.   
  
     "I want to know your ways. Whatever I have to know now, or am allowed to know now, I would like to." She said. Heero nodded.   
  
     "Fine."   
  
     Turning, she followed them as they made their way to a destination unknown to her. As they did so, Quatre fell back.   
  
     "Congratulations Relena." He said quietly with a smile. "If you have the projector, I'd like to see your design."   
  
     "Take it Quatre." Relena handed the small projector to the blond. "I have no use for it. I don't want to go to the designer workshop either."   
  
     Suddenly, everyone stopped. She paused, looking at each of them.   
  
     "Relena, you have to go." Duo said quietly. Relena paused a moment in thought.   
  
     "Because by not going I'd be telling them I quit." Fire flashed in her eyes a moment. "I…" She thought for another moment. "I'll go then. I won't lose to them; especially not to Noin. I can design much better than her professional designer."   
  
     "Honestly Relena." Duo said. "We'll give you one last say. Do you seriously want to join for us, or to be against the others?"   
  
     Relena bit her lip, closing her eyes. _ 'Mother…teach me what to do.' _   
  
     A flash of her childhood came to her, of when her mother was still alive. The young Mrs. Peacecraft was telling her young daughter to do as she wanted and what she felt was right. A woman's hunch was never wrong.   
  
     "I'm in it for myself. To be with you because you will accept me like no one ever has." She said. Duo smiled.   
  
     "Great! Now, we're going to Heero's apartment since he lives in the penthouse, the biggest apartment there is in his entire building, and it's usually where we hang out." He said as they started to walk again. "It has two floors, and you just gotta know that when you're there, everything stays in place, and you are allowed anywhere except upstairs and that is Heero's and only Heero's domain, all right?"   
  
     "Or else?" Relena grinned.   
  
     "Well, the few times I tried to, I never got up there. Man, he must have some private stuff in there! The only thing I never glimpsed was a bunch of models of cars." Duo leaned closer. "I swear, he's a robot with radar!" He whispered.   
  
     "Duo." Heero said warningly. But he didn't sound all too serious. Relena laughed.   
  
     _ 'I know I'm doing the right thing. I need to prove that being rich doesn't mean you can't fit in with others. Maybe Heero is just like me…' _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saori: FINALLY!! Sorry it's been this long...over a few months, I do now..um..well..here it is! I'm working on other chapters as well. I think..depending on popularity..I'll work on my fics one at a time until I finish them. But I will write more on this fic, soon...! Please, review! I'm so sorry it took so long...other work to do...@.@...ja for now! 


End file.
